The Stars Among the Planets
by Geographic Ghost
Summary: The gods have hidden their secret from everyone for far too long. When a new set of gods and goddesses enter camp, how will the campers react? Some Percabeth and Thaluke. Rated T cause I feel like it.
1. Prolauge

**When you read an amazing book, you somehow find yourself up at 3am thinking about yourself in that specific story. We all do it, and some people, like us, decide to type it all up and post it on the internet. I, personally, do not care to read about someone else, who they wish they were, and how it all came to be. But then you think about your own fantasies, and end up doing the same thing that everyone else does. So, I've come to appreciate the personal stories of other authors, and so I hope that you will appreciate mine. This is the first story that I am putting on fan fiction, un-betaed and random, but feel free to flame. No, I obviously don't own PJO or any of Rick's original characters. So, here goes nothing, Read and Review.**

The Grand Hall of Olympus shook with conflicted emotions of the gods. Though the golden walls stayed intact, it concealed a mind-blowing secret that the majority of the deities had kept within them. For the first time in many, many years, Zeus was at a loss for words.

"I can't believe that all of us…we all…" The god of the sky droned on, shocked.

"Well I guess we are family after all." Poseidon said, getting a snort from Hades and an eye roll from Ares.

"Look on the bright side," Hephaestus said. "they didn't kill each other."

" Oh joy," Athena retorted. "No deaths were reported, thanks to the fact that they're mostly my children, there for they were intelligent enough. Though I do remember from the most recent event, that the specific daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite-"

"Madison," Poseidon interrupted. "Her name is Madison."

"-_Madison,_ had to have every Apollo child in the region to care for her leg, which was nearly _chopped off _by that Zeus and Hera girl-"

"Nikolia," Zeus butted in.

"_Nikolia_. Not that I mind, but still."

"She got revenge," Poseidon smiled while defending his daughter.

"Is a 2 month coma really necessary?" asked Zeus.

"Yes." his brother grumbled.

"That's beside the point!" Aphrodite screamed. "Where are my-" *multiple glares from family* "-_our_ babies going to stay! They're completely vulnerable to everything out there! And their scent…I don't even want to thing about that." she was close to tears now.

"Oh, suck it up Aphrodite. We all have our problems." Hades said under his breath.

"You're just pissed because your new super powerful daughter's favorite color is green and yellow, she loves the earth and nature and she's always happy. Come up and smell the flowers, death dude. Not all of our children are the same as us. Deal with it!" Ares sounded bored. Hades didn't know what to think of Conlee. It just wasn't normal!

"Everyone, settle down! I'm sure we'll think of something. Perhaps they should live up here on Mt. Olympus," Hestia did her best to be calm as she spoke. "They are gods and goddesses after all."

"Nonsense. They're still young, Naïve. Immature. They don't know how to use their powers yet. I say they go to Camp Half-Blood. They'll be raised properly by Chiron, and then they may live with us when they reach 1,000." Poseidon said indignantly.

"That sounds reasonable." Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon and Demeter agreed to those terms.

"So it's decided? Then I shall inform Chiron. But what cabin will they stay in? They have 2 Olympian parents. That could get ugly." Hestia said.

Zeus pondered this. Then replied, "They have golden blood. They shall have their own cabin. I will have the children design it. Since they know exactly what they're dealing with, I'll send them straight to camp."

"What about Dionysus? Won't he be surprised?" Demeter questioned.

"That's the coolest part." Ares smiled happily.

All the gods looked at each other. "Well, this should be interesting."


	2. The Big 3

**Lots of characters are going to be popping up out of nowhere really soon, so I hope no one gets ditzy and confused (*cough* JoJo *cough*). This story is weird, yes. This story should've been posted 3 years ago when I noticed fan fiction, yes. Am I weird, yes. Should've my parents put me in the crazy hospital 3 years ago when they noticed the usefulness of straight-jackets on little girls, yes. But hey, Welcome to the wasteland known as My Brain. R&R.**

I heard a knock on the door mixed in with the roaring thunder in the distance. I moaned as I crawled out of bed & dragged myself to the cabin door. When I opened the door, I found some...girl staring back at me. She had bark brown hair, the average beach shorts & t-shirt, tons of rubber, twine, & beaded bracelets & anklets, & big brown eyes full of amazement & exhaustion.

"Um,...Yes?" I asked curiously, eyeing the tween. Who the heck is this? What is so urgent that she's gotta wake me up at 3:00am? I had so many questions, but she responded before I got the chance to speak again.

"Are you Perseus Jackson?" she asked excitedly.

Oh No. That's not good. Obviously she isn't a mortal, seeing as she's inside camp borders. But the campers don't ever call me 'Perseus'. That's strictly forbidden. And monsters aren't allowed through the borders, either. So who (or what) is she? I'm in no mood to see what this innocent little girl really is.

"NO." I said snappily, hoping she would just give up & go away. I slammed the door shut, or so I thought. Right before it reached the door's edge, the girl caught it & yawned it from my grasp. Now I was scared. She's 11, & a girl. I'm 16, & a dude. She shouldn't be stronger than me. I expected her to transform into some ugly creature any minute. But she didn't. Instead, she said something completely unexpected.

"Percy, I'm your sister."

At first, I was in shock. Then I thought she was tricking me, like some psycho Hermes kid. But I looked into her eyes, & I knew she was telling the truth. She noticed how freaked out I was & shoved past me. She sat down on the edge of the salt-water spring. I closed the door & settled on the wooden step of the bunk-ladder. She seemed to glow in the light of the water.

"My name's Madison," she said, staring at a metal horse decoration on the wall. "You know Nico's story, right?" she asked, immediately throwing me off-guard. Nico's story? What was that?

As if reading my mind, she said, "The one where the di Angelo's were put in the Lotus Casino & Hotel by their dad so that Zeus would not find them?" "Ya," I said. "Of course I know that."

"Well, believe it or not," she stated, "that's where Poseidon put me. And where Zeus put Nikolia. And where Persephone put Conlee, & so on with the rest of the Juniors."

"Huh?" I said, completely confused. What was she talking about? "You think Hades was the only god who had thought of putting his young children in a never-ending time-stopper?" she said calmly. "No. Almost all the gods had the same idea. We were raised on land, acting as a mortal. We didn't know that we were goddesses. We were put in the Lotus Casino & Hotel with Nico & Bianca. When the di Angelo's left, we followed. Well, Nikolia did. We had to go with her; we weren't just gonna leave her. We lost them at the airport, & next thing we knew, we were off on a plane to Texas. A month ago, the gods remembered us, & brought us to Olympus. They told us everything, & while some kids stayed on Olympus, like Nikki, some of us went other paces before we were ordered here. ConCon went to the Underworld, & I went to Atlantis, where I got used to my surroundings & met all my siblings. Well, almost all of them." She smiled really wide, then jumped up & started hugging me. "Now I'm meeting the Great Percy Jackson himself!" I blushed a little at the 'Great Percy Jackson' comment, then stepped back. "Wait a minute, you mean you'll be staying here, too?" "Yep." That's a problem. Tyson is supposed to be visiting in about a month. We had moved all the other beds out, thinking it was only Tyson & I staying here. "Oh, don't worry. Since I am a goddess, along with Nikki & ConCon & some others, were gonna have our own cabin. It's gonna be huge!" She grinned evilly, & I got a feeling that she wasn't kidding when she said 'huge'. "What about your other freaky friends?" I questioned. "Meeting their siblings." And with that, she plopped down on Tyson's bunk, clapped her hands, and the lights went out.

Yes! I found Pegasus! A beautiful constellation. I wish it came out every season. As I searched for Perseus (unfortunately , this guy's a bit harder to find than a walk to next door), the doorbell/speaker beeped. I smiled. This new intercom thing is so convenient. It was always fun to see what people said into it.

"Um, hello? Thalia? U there? I know you don't know who I am, but I kinda need to talk to ya, so would u stop staring at the freaking stars and answer the dang door?" the intercom transmitted. How the heck did she know I was looking at stars? She's all the way down there, and I'm 5 stories up! She was right though, I don't know who she is. At all. She sounds foreign, a bit British, maybe. Weird dialect. I looked at the clock. 3:23 AM. Who comes and talks to some stranger in the middle of the night? Whatever. She can explain when she gets in here. I jumped down from the top of my bunk, ran down the spiral staircase and flung open the door, overwhelmed with curiosity. I took in the girl's black, spiky hair, gothic clothes, and eyes, one bright blue and one a greenish-grey, and let it all out out I one exasperated breath. This chick looked way to much like me for my comfort. Her eyes sparkled.

"Sup, Thals. I'm your sis."

As if that wasn't obvious.

In my dream, I was in McDonalds, watching Cerbreus attempt to get his middle head out of the end of the swirly slide. Something started to push my shoulder. The McDonalds started to black out. The push came again, but harder. It was completely black now with a blue glow in the background. Now the thing was shaking me. Though my eyes opened, I questioned myself on whether I was still dreaming, because when my vision adjusted, I saw an alien-looking girl in front of me. She had small eyes, small nose, yellow-green glasses, tons of freckles, and short, light brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Conlee," Conlee said, grinning like it was normal to break into some kids cabin and wake them up in the middle of the night.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I jolted up, and Conlee dodged my flying head.

"Your surprised," she observed.

"Naw!"

Now that she had backed up a bit and I had sat up, I could see all of her.

And boy, was she short.

She looked about my age, maybe a year younger. But she was a complete 2 feet shorter than me! And I was medium height. She had on skinny jeans that were about 3 sizes too big, so the 'skinny' part didn't really serve its purpose. She had grey Converse with green and pink neon strings, (which were pretty cool, I'll admit) and an over-used grey jacket that had 'Berry Choir' in big green letters across that front.

"Anyways, I'm Conlee Northcutt, and don't let Niko tell you otherwise. I'm your sister, and your going to have to deal with me. And where's the windows? These torches are super creepy."

'We don't have any," I blurted.

"I'll fix that."

She held her hand out to the wall, and the obsideon exploded to reveal the northern star. Then skipped over to the bed directly below it, throwing her glasses on the table.

"There we go. Nightynite!"

Oh Gods.


End file.
